


Abandoned

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, post 12x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: When Dean finds out that Crowley refused to help look for him and Sam, he can't help but feel abandoned by yet another person in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://bestiesandagents.tumblr.com/post/156912985145/okay-but-dean-being-kind-of-upset-when-he-finds) message I got on tumblr.

Crowley had tried. He had called on all of his contacts, but there was simply nothing that could be done. Sam and Dean would have to find a way out of wherever they were on their own, and he had the upmost confidence in them to do so. So, he settled for checking with his contacts for possible developments that never came and keeping watch on the bunker for the Winchesters’ return, which did come.

Once everyone was back home, safe and sound, he waited for the call. For an entire week he waited, and nothing. Finally, he got fed up. The next time Dean went out for a drink, he strolled into the bar and took the seat next to him.

“So. You’re alive.”

Dean slowly turned to face him, his expression cold. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You don’t call, you don’t write…”

“Why should I? It’s not like you give a damn about me.”

Crowley looked at him incredulously. “Why would you-?”

“Cas told me what you said. You were all set to leave Sam and me to rot in that place.”

“Dean-”

“It was worse than Hell, Crowley!” He took a deep breath as he turned away, muttering his next words softly, as though he wasn’t sure he wanted Crowley to hear them. “You abandoned us.”

For a second, Crowley was at a loss for words as he looked at Dean, unable to believe that he had caused him as much pain as was emanating from him. “I _tried_ to get you out, Dean. I called on all of my contacts, but there was just no way to get to you. But I knew you would find a way out, because you always do. I _never_ abandoned you.”

Crowley had just a moment to register the the faint shine of tears in Dean’s eyes as he turned back to him, and then his lips were pressed against his. Crowley returned the kiss eagerly, bringing up his hand to cup Dean’s cheek. After a couple minutes, he pulled back just enough to murmur softly against Dean’s lips, “I will never abandon you.”


End file.
